Sick
by mpwhispers
Summary: Lisbon enferma, Jane siendo muy amable con ella, protegiéndola y cuidándola.


**Primera semana de clases del primer semestre de la universidad. No sé si ubicarla en la categoría de un aso o qué.**

 **El mentalista no me pertenece. Supongo que esto es tan doloroso como el dolor de cabeza que tenía anoche.**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, así sea que me hablen sobre la universidad.**

 **xxx**

Respira. Inhala, exhala.

Los puntos blancos y negros nublan su vista, se recuesta en su silla con los ojos cerrados. Hace exactamente media hora desde que tomó dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y el malestar que aún persisten. Son las tres de la tarde, y la batiseñal no ha sido activada, quizá deba tomarse el resto de la tarde libre, de seguro Minelli lo entenderá.

Antes de que pueda levantarse y hablar con su jefe Jane entra a su oficina sin tocar la puerta antes, algo normal para el asesor de cabello rubio que se cree el Rey del reino llamado CBI, quien por alguna extraña razón no tan extraña la proclamó Reina.

—¡Querida Lisbon! —exclama con marcada alegría en su tono. Su voz logra sobresaltarla, ahora su cabeza está a punto de estallar.

—Habla más bajo Jane, por favor —su voz es un susurro.

Él la mira extrañado. Observa su postura recostada en la silla, recuerda una nota mental: Lisbon siempre permanece erguida cuando toma asiento, siempre en posición de firme, siempre atenta; su rostro luce cansado y sus ojos verdes están algo rojos, no como si hubiera estado llorando, más bien, como si tuviera fiebre. Se acerca a ella lentamente, casi hipnotizado por la imagen frente a él.

Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos. No le gusta que Jane la vea en una actitud tan desprotegida, pero el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo es insoportable. Abre los ojos cuando siente la calidez de su mano sobre su frente y su mirada choca con los ojos azules de él.

—Tienes fiebre —dice en voz baja, como si estuviera asombrado, casi como si hubiera descubierto que su jefa también pudiera enfermarse. —Debes ir a casa.

Ella asiente. El rubio de cabello rizado la ayuda a levantarse del asiento, deposita un delicado y casto beso en su frente y la ayuda a colocarse la chaqueta de cuero.

Se extraña de la actitud de ambos, sobre todo de la suya propia, de su sentido de obedecer a Jane, algo que le resulta irónico e hilarante, a la vez que divertido, ya que él rara vez suele obedecer sus órdenes.

Ella intenta ordenar los papeles sobre su escritorio y es detenida por la mano de él sobre su hombro, no dicen nada, pero se comunican por medio de ese lenguaje silencioso en que los amigos lo hacen cuando llevan tiempo estudiando y observando las actitudes del otro, amigos que con el tiempo se convierten en amantes.

Cuando él termina de ordenar su escritorio toma su mano y la conduce a la oficina de Minelli, ella lo sigue, mira sus manos entrelazadas intentando encontrar una razón lógica para que él sea tan atento con ella. Logra escuchar los murmureos que supone son las voces de Jane y Minelli, escucha al último claramente preocupado por su actual estado y a Jane asegurándole que cuidará de ella, y que antes de salir del edificio la llevará a una visita al consultorio del doctor del CBI.

Xxx

Salen del edificio del CBI luego de una visita al doctor, el clima es fresco y el cielo está despejado. Jane camina a su lado con una mano en su espalda baja, una sensación de confort los rodea, es el tipo de intimidad que la asusta, el tipo de intimidad que solo logra tener con Jane, quien parece no notar su pequeño enamoramiento hacia él.

Al llegar al Citroën azul no pone resistencia, no tiene la fuerza para conducir su propio auto, él abre la puerta y la ayuda a tomar asiento y colocar su cinturón de seguridad, antes de cerrar la puerta coloca un mechón invisible de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja y lo vuelve a hacer, coloca un beso en su frente y ella siente su corazón un poco más pesado, porque él no es consciente del efecto que tiene sobre ella, al menos esa es su impresión.

El camino a su departamento es tranquilo, él no lo dice, pero ella lo sabe, lo conoce, él no planea dejarla sola.

Al llegar, ella busca las llaves de la puerta café de su departamento, sus movimientos son algo torpes y lentos, el doctor dijo que era algo posible como efectos de la inyección que le puso, Jane toma las llaves y abre la puerta, con un gesto caballeroso le indica que pase, él pasa luego de ella.

Se siente cansada y algo preocupada del observador Jane en su departamento, pero el cansancio puede más, se acuesta en su sofá mientras escucha decir al rubio que va a preparar algo de té.

Escucha la voz de Jane llamándola, suena lejana y en su pecho el peso de una pesadilla está presente, logra tener el control de sí misma poco a poco, al abrir los ojos debe tomar unos segundos para lograr ubicar el lugar. Permanece sorprendida unos segundos intentando recordar los eventos anteriores.

Observa el reloj, son las tres de la mañana.

Jane observa su rostro, levanta su mano del hombro de ella permitiéndole recuperar su espacio personal. —Estás en tu habitación, te habías quedado dormida en el sofá —no dice nada más y una vez más su comunicación sin palabras lo dice todo. —La fiebre regresó, creo que eso provocó la pesadilla —sus palabras son delicadas, en su voz un tono claro de preocupación hace presencia y ella lo nota. Le ofrece unas pastillas y un vaso de agua que ella agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Tengo frío —dice acostada en su cama con un edredón cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo, está temblando y él se siente asustado: el clima es cálido. Toma un abrigo de su armario y la ayuda a colocárselo.

Una hora más tarde se remueve en su cama con otra pesadilla, permanece un estado entre despierta y dormida, observa a Jane dormido en una posición incómoda en la silla de su habitación, su instinto de independencia le impide despertarlo. Termina de abrir los ojos y se percata que su abrigo está sudado, intenta quitarlo por sí misma, pero su cuerpo duele y maldice en voz baja, Jane se acerca a ella, le ayuda a terminar de sacárselo y a buscar una camisa limpia.

Cuando termina de cambiarse la vuelve a acostar en la cama, esta vez no se abriga. Jane deposita un beso más en su frente, esta vez la acción la hace sentir mejor, logra que el malestar se disipe. Ella sostiene su mano y le dice que se acueste a su lado, no lo deja discutir.

—La silla es demasiado incómoda —escusa.

Él obedece.

xxx

 **¡Ah! Primera semana de clases, me sentía full estresada, pero adivinen quién se desestresa escribiendo, sí, yo. Lo sé, soy rara. Bueno, no sé si tan rara como esto, aunque lo escribí yo, supongo que sí, quizá más rara que esto que no sé de qué parte de mi imaginación salió.**

 **Esperen, sé de dónde salió. Primera semana de clases y ya agarré una infección no sé si tipo estomacal o qué, pero sé que sentía que iba a morir anoche.**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten esto raro y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**


End file.
